1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating a photo-story by selecting highlights from a multitude of videos or photo images and providing the photo-story to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of memory device technology and various personal devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) for obtaining and generating digital data, the amount of media data created and stored by users is rapidly increasing.
Therefore, a photo-story service has been provided to sample and show some of a multitude of photo images and a large amount of video data.